1st_lokianfandomcom-20200216-history
A Death on Coruscant (Act I)
Rain fell softly all around as the two figures made their way through the mist towards the taxi at Senate Plaza. It had been an uninteresting journey across Coruscant so far. It seemed that whenever it decided to rain the entire planet was in for a soaking, and no-one was staying dry, particularly true of the two RHCIA investigators that were headed toward Justicar territory. Drevaanne and Melanda had been called to take a look at a crime scene deep inside the cityscape of Coruscant. A man had been found dead, and the manner had the local police baffled. Drevaanne shook water from his robe as they approached the scene, where Pandoren awaited them. The Crime Scene In an otherwise unremarkable apartment, in an unremarkable apartment building, lay a rather remarkable scene. The place had been ransacked, the door obviously forced, and one of the externally facing windows (a luxury in a planet wide city) broken. The most disturbing sight in the room, however, was the body of a man in the centre of the floor. The naked form had been arranged into a cross shape, with arms outstretched, with no discernible cause of death on the body. Surrounding the body, there was a circular ring of scorch marks on the floor, as if small fires had been lit around him. The Investigation Drevaanne and Melanda decided to split up and take the crime scene apart. Though thorougly ransacked, they found evidence of very little actually being taken. Semi-expensive suits still hung in the closets, some jewellry had been left on a cabinet at the bedside. It seemed that the perpetrator(s) were not interested in robbing the man. During a sweep of the bedroom, Melanda found an opened box under the bed, now empty except for a small snake like creature asleep inside it. The Questioning As Melanda search the apartment further, Drevaanne went outside to talk to the locals. As one would expect in gangland, not many people saw much, however he was able to find a washed up Jedi that agreed to answer his questions. Drevaanne was able to discover that the victims name was Genno Kane, and he served as an aide to a political representative from the Outer Rim world of Tatooine. Though in recent weeks Kane had become increasingly paranoid and concerned for his personal safety, the Jedi (a rotund man named Lodah) vaguely knew him as a decent sort of chap. His recent behaviour had been out of character. No, he didn't know anyone that might have wanted Kane dead, but there was something he recalled when in his cups at the cantina one recent night. There had been an altercation between Kane and some local hoodlums, nothing serious, but Kane had left the cantina in a hurry. The gang did not follow, but a short while later a group of creatures wearing black hooded robes also left the cantina, heading in the same direction that Kane had taken. Lodah brushed this off as a coincidence, but what did strike him as odd was that none of the robed characters seemed to speak to one another the entire evening, nor did they partake of any drinks. At this point, Lodah was getting the shakes and needed to head back to his favourite table at the cantina. Drevaanne thanked him for the information and headed back into the apartment, only to be greeted by a shriek from Melanda as she tossed the box with the snake like creature in towards him. Drevaanne took a look at the creature, but neither investigator knew what it was. ((To be continued)) Category:Stories Category:A Death on Coruscant